


Go Fuck Yourself Donald Trump

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Daddy Issues, M/M, Master/Slave, Micropenis, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donald Trump wishes he could go fuck himself.Vladmir grants his piggy that wish.





	

"Another person told me to go fuck myself today," Donald Trump told his strong Russian lover, Vladmir Putin. "I want to, but... It's impossible. There is only one of me." 

His jowls quivered with suppressed emotions as he stared into the floor-length mirror, his flabby physique on display for his Master. Vlad made sure that he ate three tubs of crisco a day to maintain his enchanting sexual appeal, and that he used an extra tub of crisco to grease his gaping asshole every single day, so he would always be ready for Vlad's voracious sexual demands. Vlad did not always ask for him, but even when he didn't, Donald enjoyed the secret elicit thrill of knowing that in every meeting, every public event, his ass was leaking with grease. He would call special press announcements and rallies just for the extra thrill of having everyone's eyes on him, while under his suit his thighs were slick with a shameful mixture of crisco and santorum.

"Look at me, my beautiful little piggy," Vladmir said, pressing himself against Donald's back. He gently cupped Donald's chins and lifted his lover's gaze to stare at him in the mirror. He loved that vacant stare in Donald's eye - the look of someone who was dead inside, a shell of a man, so desperate for validation, and Vladmir was happy to let him work for it. "You are my perfect little American piggy," Vladmir crooned in Donald's ear, his hot breath tickling wispy tufts of hair. "All greased up and ready for me, as always," he praised, slipping a hand between his lover's soft, cottage cheese-like thighs to his hole. It was slimy with grease - his entire fist slid inside with no resistance whatsoever. Indeed, after having Kim Jong-un help break in his new toy, there would never be any resistance from his lover again. No... not his lover. His slave. The word was far more appropriate, and more intimately described their very special relationship. Vlad knew that Donald was powerless to him.

"I have a present for you," Vlad said, pulling his arm free from his slave's greedy body. Donald grunted in protest, but was silenced by a hard slap that made his fat ass jiggle. Delicious.

"I know how badly you want to fuck yourself," Vlad continued. "My scientists have been working on it for a long time now. It's finally ready. Are you ready?"

Donald turned to his Master, his entire body quivering with excitement. He didn't need to say how excited he was - his inch-long cock was engorged and stuck out from under his stomach rolls like a thumb.

Vladmir clapped his hands and his servants brought out what his scientists had finally created - a perfect replica of Donald Trump, cloned from samples of his hair. It stumbled towards them, not used to walking with so much excess skin and flab. Indeed, in order to achieve the same physique that his beautiful piggy had, the skin had to be grafted and the fat injected. The hair had to be bleached and treated to achieve that same unsettling orange sheen, and then half scalped. But it's eyes - it's eyes were almost as lifeless as Donald's himself. That was the true perfection of this creature.

"He's gorgeous," Donald said, tears sliding down his face. He felt as if he was looking into a mirror, but when he reached out to touch his reflection, his hands met soft, clammy skin. "Thank you, Daddy!"

Vladmir's open palm caught him hard on the side of the face. "You call me Master, piggy!"

"Master," Donald corrected himself, trying to sound chastened, but his tiny cock dribbled piss onto the floor in his excitement.

"Good boy. Now, have fun. I want to watch you enjoy your self," Vladmir said, reclining on the bed where he could watch his two creations.

Donald eagerly began kissing his clone, pushing his tongue past slack lips until it learned to respond to him. Together, they embraced each other's misshapen bodies, soft folds of fat slapping together in their desperation to finally feel the touch of another person, the acceptance of a kindred spirit. Each hungrily tried to devour the other, their bodies writhing against each other, tears rolling down their faces in unison as they realized that neither one could ever fill the empty void that they felt inside.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for you, Donnie. I hope you enjoy reading it while Putin is felching his own cum out of your ass.


End file.
